Official Lost Podcast/March 20, 2007
March 20th, 2007 Running Length: 28:40 Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse take fan questions and tease next week's episode, (3/21/07). Emilie de Ravin recounts shooting last week's episode, Things that were established in this podcast: *We should believe everything Mikhail says, except for him being in the DHARMA Initiative. :This includes information about the Purge, the Others (also known as the Hostiles), and the Others' submarine. *The Others had little or no knowledge of The Swan, confirming that Kelvin was a true member of DHARMA. * is a Locke flashback, but he is not "The Man From Tallahassee". *The ping-pong game in was inspired by the ping-pong table outside the writers' room. Fan Questions: *"Why is Locke being an a-hole?" : Locke is "marching to the beat of a different drum", meaning his own motives. His intentions may still be a mystery, but they are certainly self-oriented. : It is hinted numerous times that Mikhail may not be dead. (While Carlton has a whole song-and-dance about it being "a theory" of his, Damon clearly says that he'll "stay tuned, because he liked that guy.") *"Are they really on an Island?" : Yes. *"Will we learn more about Bea Klugh and/or Pickett?" : It is hinted that may appear in other characters' flashbacks (especially Bea). *"Why couldn't someone just run through the sonic fence quickly so as not to get killed?" : There isn't any way to get through a sonic fence without dying. Don't try it at home! *"What will Locke do next? He seemed to have destroyed everything he touched! Will he blow up a secret tunnel?" : It's stated that Locke will blow something up in . (We all know, though, don't we?) : While Locke's actions in the Swan were an inadvertent side-effect of his loss of faith, his actions in the Flame may point towards a more logical thought process he is having. As in, he is consciously destroying things for some as-yet-to-be-revealed reason. (Though it's hinted that the answer will come in .) : Damon refers to Locke's actions against Sayid in Season 1 (c.f. knocking him out and destroying the transceiver). *"Is there a Nikki/Paulo episode coming up? Will Boone and Shannon be in this episode? Will we find out who the gay character is?" : is a Nikki/Paulo flashback, and "you're gonna like it". : The gay character "might appear" in this episode, but he will not come out and identify himself as gay. *"There are several references to Him. Have we seen Him before?" : Jacob is Him, but he could be anyone (probably someone we haven't seen before). We will certainly meet/revisit him later this season. *"Did the Others know about the Swan?" : Carlton said he did not believe they knew about it; however, he acknowledged that the others might have observed the Swan through the monitors in the Pearl. Kelvin had been left alone down there after the Purge, and the electromagnetism is something the Dharma Initiative didn't want other people to know about. : We will "find out more" in the next couple of weeks, specifically in .